


The Inherent Eroticism of Threatening Someone with a Sword

by epicmusic42



Series: The Inherent Eroticism of... [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Blood, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamorous Mechanisms (The Mechanisms), Possessive Behavior, Temporary Character Death, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex Between Immortals, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, kinda at least - Freeform, murderplay, trans jonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmusic42/pseuds/epicmusic42
Summary: Marius's arrival to starship Aurora was not without fanfare. The first time one of the crew saw him, Ivy discovered him in her library. Given his tendency to mouth off, no one could blame her for simply skewering him with a blade.They'd had to address the issue of Marius before really getting into that image, but it had certainly caught Brian's attention. So he'd bought a sword and begun working his way though each of his partners.Leaving Jonny for last.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville
Series: The Inherent Eroticism of... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855522
Comments: 19
Kudos: 67





	The Inherent Eroticism of Threatening Someone with a Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- on screen murder of a major charcter  
> \- rough sex  
> \- vaginal fisting  
> \- no on screen aftercare  
> \- accidental self-harm
> 
> Language used to describe Jonny's body include cock, cunt, asshole, chest, nipples, and spot.
> 
> EDIT: There are now footnotes for translations. If you click one, it will take you to the relevant translation. You can then use the back button to return to your spot.

Marius had settled in with the rest of the crew quite well.

He had shown up without warning, without informing anyone, and without anyone’s approval. (Or at least without anyone who was admitting to its).

It was probably a good thing that Nastya hadn’t gotten distracted by how lovely he looked skewered on Ivy’s rapier.

If it’d been up to the rest of them, he would have been able to get away with quite a bit as the rest of them were more focused on seeing if they could fuck him than whether or not he was a threat.

Brian did like to think that if he’d been interested in more than finding a home and, once he caught on to the web of relationships he’d stumbled into, getting fucked, they would have noticed, of course. He was mature enough to admit that everyone except Nastya, Aurora, and the Toy Soldier had been far too focused on the new fucktoy/buddy to be trusted to assess how much of a threat he was.

Everything had worked out, though.

Marius fit right in with the rest of the Mechanisms like he’d always been there. There were a few kinks they’d had to iron out, of course. But there always were with new Mechanisms.

At least Marius wasn’t prone to biting like Tim was. 

That had been an ordeal and a half.

Even if Marius had turned out to be a problem, Brian would have owed him thanks though. After all, it was him that brought just how much his partners enjoyed the threat of a sword to his attention.

He honestly should have clued in earlier. All of them were a bit too turned on by violence and death in general to not enjoy being threatened with a sword.

Regardless, he knew now and was able to take measures to provide this for his loves.

The zweihanger he’d selected on the last planet they stopped on was more than seven feet long, making him the only member of the crew taller than it if only just.

He’d started with Ivy, of course. His lovely _péiste leabhar_ 1 had helped bring it to his attention so she deserved to be rewarded.

He’d cornered her in the library and taken advantage of her distraction to set aside the blade before she saw it. She’d actually behaved for once when he kissed her. 

Of course, that’d all went out the door when he’d started working her shirt open.

She’d must have assumed he’d brought a toy with him because she’d had her eyes closed when he turned back from grabbing the sword.

Her gasp when he’d pressed the steel against her breasts had been incredibly pleasing though.

In the month or so since then he’d been steadily working his way through the rest of his loves. 

Well. All of them except Jonny.

Jonny was last, of course.

He had spread everyone else out, so that Jonny knew what he was doing well before he got to him. Let him stew in the anticipation as he waited for Brian to split him in half in more way than one

By the time Brian got to him, he was almost enough of a mess to actually just beg for it.

He kept opening his mouth only to close it, and fidgeting, and squirming, and staring every time Brian was in the room with him. Brian was confident that he knew he was going to get to him eventually.

Meanwhile, Brian would be purring if he could over how beautiful Jonny looks just that side of desperate where Brian could have him begging with only a little push.

When Brian finally deigned to fuck him speared on his sword, he snapped Jonny's neck without warning - after all, one of the advantages to his metal body is that he can mess with the coding a bit to prevent himself from telegraphing anything. 

Jonny came to a good couple feet up on the wall of Brian's bedroom, stripped completely bare, a sword as wide as his hand driven through his chest just below his heart, his hands pinned to the wall above his head.

Brian was just sitting on the bed picking a song out on an instrument he knew Jonny wouldn't recognize.

He knew the second Jonny jolted back to life of course, but he still didn't acknowledge him until he started to whine. "Welcome back, _a grá_ 1."

Brian smirked as he looked up to meet Jonny’s eyes.

He set the cittern aside before getting up and teasingly dragging his fingers down his chest, stopping just shy of his dick. He waited until Jonny let out a whine to give into the urge to chuckle.

"Do you want something, Jonny?"

"Fuck you."

“Hmm. Pity.”

Brian just walked back to the bed, dragging his shirt off as he went. 

Turning back towards Jonny, he sprawled back against the headboard.

“I _was_ planning to have some fun with you but I suppose I can just entertain myself.”

He’d already undone the laces of his trousers so he just had to tug them open before pulling off the panel covering his wires.

Jonny keened.

Brian let out an exaggerated moan as he began tugging them into each other lightly. He was more teasing himself than anything but Jonny couldn’t tell that from his point of view across the room. 

_“Brian.”_

“Hng” Brian tilted his head back as he groaned. “Do you need something, _a grá 1? _ You’ve already made it quite clear that you’re not in the mood to behave.”

He could feel Jonny’s eyes on him as he started to actually work his wires enough to do more than tease.

It took several moments of this before Jonny finally cracked.

 _“Please,”_ he whimpered.

“I’m sorry.” Brian had to suppress a smirk as he heard Jonny breaking. “I can’t hear you very well, _a grá_ 1. You’ll have to speak up.”

“Please touch me.”

“Oh? Changed your mind then? You were rather rude when I was touching you earlier.”

“I’m sorry. Please touch me.”

Brian hummed. He _could_ be nice - but where’d the fun in that be.

“Please touch me _what?”_

Jonny whined.

Brian just arched his brow and waited, continuing to move his hand idly over his wires.

It took a moment, but he could see when Jonny gave.

He went limp, his entire weight falling onto the sword and drawing a whimper from him.

His voice was barely there when he replied properly.

“Please touch me, sir.”

Brian couldn’t resist trying to purr though what came out was closer to a groan. 

He pulled his hand out of his pants as he approached the pretty whore he had strung up.

He gently caught Jonny’s chin with the hand that had been on his wires and tilted his head to look up at him. The other he used to press Jonny’s right leg up until his knee hit the wall.

He didn’t move for a moment, just stared into Jonny’s eyes, a smirk on his lips.

“Please, sir,” Jonny whined.

Oh. that was good.

He wasn’t expecting Jonny to cooperate so well. He’d have to remember this for the future. Apparently being denied murder for several weeks was enough to have Jonny behaving almost.

He chuckled. “Please what? You asked me to touch you, _bréagán_. That’s what I’m doing.”

Jonny just whined in response.

Brian let go of his leg as he shifted to brace it with his hip instead.

He slid the hand that had been holding it into his pants and began playing with his wires instead.

He let out a loud groan as Jonny continued to whine.

After several moments of Jonny just whimpering and whining he began rubbing his lips with his fingers until Jonny’s mouth fell open for him. He roughly thrust two fingers in and forced them back until they were pressing into the other’s throat.

Jonny choked and gagged around them for a moment before beginning to really whine.

He hummed and let moans escape him as he kept working himself over and began to gently fuck Jonny’s mouth with his fingers. Brian didn’t bother trying to get anything more out of Jonny as the first mate tried to work his throat and tongue around his fingers, just adding another when he stopped gagging every few thrusts.

He slowly worked his wires more and more roughly until his moans weren’t exaggerated anymore. If Jonny didn’t want to beg for him then he’d just get himself off over him.

Finally, he reached his peak and whitescreened for a moment as he came gasping.

As his systems restarted and he came back to himself, he slowly dragged his fingers out Jonny’s mouth. Tapping them lightly on Jonny’s lips, he began to trail his fingers down his throat.

Over his quivering windpipe, across his collarbone and down to gently trace around the blade holding him to the wall, scraping slightly as they drew down his stomach, dancing to the side to drag along the juncture between his hip and thigh, until _finally_ he skimmed over his cock and dragged them through the slick dripping onto the floor.

Bringing his fingers back up to lick it off, Brian chuckled.

“Are you sure all you want is for me to touch you, _peata 1?” _

Jonny keened, long and loud, for a moment before beginning to beg finally.

“Please, sir. Please fuck me. Want you in me so bad. Wanna cum on your fingers and mouth. Want you to use my hand to work your wires. Wanna die trying to work them.”

Brian laughed as cruelly as he could force himself to.

He took care not to give Jonny any warning before roughly thrusting two fingers into his cunt and setting a fast pace that had him shouting and throwing his head back with a thud.

“Is this what you meant _bréagán?_ Did you want me to use your cunt like a fleshlight?”

“ _Yes! Please, sir. Want you so much. Please”_

Brian hummed in pleasure as Jonny descended into nonsensical babbling and begging.

After a few minutes of listening to his moans, Brian pulled his fingers out entirely earning himself a high cry. He ignored Jonny begging for him to come back, to fuck him longer as he checked that there weren’t any exposed wires on his hand currently. 

The sound of Jonny mewling and begging him to electrocute him was music to his ears.

Pleased he thrust back into Jonny’s cunt, this time with three fingers and turned the vibrations up as high as they’d go.

He curled his ring finger to press down on that spot that had Jonny screaming for him immediately. The other two he continued fucking in and out roughly.

His other hand tangled in Jonny’s hair, tilting his head back as Brian forced his tongue between his lips. He kept the pace even between his fingers and his tongue as he fucked in Jonny brutally.

It only took a few more minutes before Jonny was screaming into his mouth as he clamped down on his fingers.

Brian curled the rest of his fingers to work hard against his spot until he was shaking and thrashing, sending rivulets of fresh blood down his chest as he tried to get away.

Humming, he pulled his fingers out of Jonny and gently fed them to him.

Jonny’s eyes were hazy and struggled to focus on him as he licked them clean.

He gently pulled them out and tilted Jonny’s head back up to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

Jonny just whined when he pulled back, not even trying to chase him.

“How much more do you want, _a grá 1? _ I can get you off again with a hand on your throat or we can see if you’ll take my fist.”

Jonny whimpered. “Want your fist, sir. Please, sir.”

“Hmm. You sure? If we do that I’m going to make you come on my mouth at least twice. You sure you can take that after my fist?”

Jonny just whined.

“I need words, _a grá 1. _”

“Yes, sir. Please, sir. Want your fist, sir.” His response was choppy, punctuated with whines and whimpers as he tried to arch himself into Brian.

If Brian still had a flesh body he was sure he would’ve been unable to resist the urge to start fucking Jonny, such was the thrill that shot through him in response.

He dropped to his knees in front of Jonny, sliding a hand behind him to grip his ass tightly and prop him up slightly. Carefully he slid three fingers back into his cunt and began fucking him gently with them, turning the vibration on lowly this time so they were just strong enough that he was confident Jonny could feel them.

Gently he pressed kisses along Jonny’s thighs, biting down lightly and sucking intermittently so that he left a blooming path to mark where he'd been.

He kept his movements slow, working his fingers in deep and dragging his tongue and teeth over Jonny's skin and he listened to the music of Jonny falling apart above him.

"Please. Oh please, _mi rey_ 1. Brian. Please.”

The foreign epithet sent a thrill through him. Jonny might be liberal with insults, but he almost always kept to Basic when speaking to the crew. Brian wasn’t fool enough to believe he’d somehow fucked the Basic out of Jonny. Far from it in fact.

If Jonny was crying out in his native tongue then whatever he was calling Brian must be something too precious to say in Basic. He’d have to remember it, _mi rey_ 1, so that he could see what it took to get Jonny to call him that again. To see if he could figure out what it meant.

Jonny was starting to grow loose around his fingers again, finally.

He carefully pressed his little finger in on his next thrust, moving his mouth so that Jonny felt his moan against his dick.

Jonny went quiet with a gasp. He trembled before Brian, his chest no doubt heaving as he tried to suck breathes in. 

Brian paused. Waited. 

They stayed like that for a long, long moment. Brian breathing steadily, letting the breaths fan across Jonny’s skin. Jonny panting and gasping as he shook around Brian’s fingers and under his hold and over his head.

Finally, the tension that had appeared in Jonny’s body released.

“P-ple- -ease move, sir. Wanna. Wanna take your fist for you l-like a good slut.”

Brian moaned at Jonny’s words, gently, slowly, carefully pulling his fingers back out and sliding them back in to curl and press against that spot that had Jonny mewling as he tried to thrust his hips back down.

He let go of Jonny’s ass so he could use the hand to pin Jonny’s hips to the wall and begin teasing his cock with his tongue, moaning in pleasure at the sounds Jonny made for him.

Steadily he worked his fingers in and out of Jonny’s cunt, curling and twisting them as he could to fuck Jonny harder. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked on what of Jonny’s cock he could get into his mouth.

Jonny was full-on wailing as he tried to thrash.

Distantly, Brian noted that he should probably check to make sure Jonny wasn’t pulling his hands down from the knife he’d pinned them with. He was tightening up again so he could tell he was _so close,_ though.

He kept pushing Jonny higher, moaning slightly as he felt the tell-tale pressure as he drew to the edge.

In and out. Curl down and rub hard. Back and forth. Broad swipes alternated with quick flicks. Until, finally, Jonny tightened and came again for him with a loud wail.

Brian didn’t bother waiting for Jonny to come down before pulling his hand out and tucking his thumb in to press his entire hand in with a smooth push.

As soon as Jonny’s folds were wrapped around his wrist he stood up, adjusting his grip to tilt Jonny’s hips upwards as best he could. Jonny looked almost completely out of it when he leaned in to press a kiss to his lips again.

Carefully, he curled his hand into a fist and began grinding his knuckles against the slight divot that had Jonny screaming and thrashing again within seconds. He wanted to get at least one more out of his pretty little slut before switching to eating him out.

He was gentler now, letting Jonny do most of the work as he either tried to get away or get more. Brian honestly couldn’t tell which it was. Jonny wasn’t calling it though, so he was good to keep going.

In the back of his mind, he noted that he wished he could properly feel the way Jonny was clutching around his fist. He dismissed the thought before it could finish forming though.

* * *

Jonny was starting to sob by the time he came for the third time.

Brian had spent the past 20 minutes mapping his mouth with his own tongue as he ground his fist into him. His left hand had slowly migrated up from holding his hips upward to begin playing with his nipple, carefully tweaking and twisting it to draw gasps and whimpers from the first mate.

Both of their chests were covered in blood from the continuously weeping wound in Jonny’s chest. There was no way Brian’s trousers would be salvageable between it and the slick Jonny had coated them with.

Pulling back, Brian began to mouth along Jonny’s jaw, lightly nipping as he went, just hard enough to break skin.

“You can cum again for me can’t you, _peata 1? _ Gonna be a good slut for me?”

Jonny’s response was a completely wordless cry as his head hit the wall with a sharp _crack_.

If he was a less moral man Brian is fairly certain he’d be moaning over the pain mingled pleasure he had wrought in his _bréagán 1, _ his _rúnsearc 1. _

Jonny’s words were slurred and nonsensical as Brian worked him back down.

 _“Te amo, mi rey, mi_ master. _Quiero ser bueno. Gracias_. Please _lastima me._ _Por favor_ take my _vida_ to pleasure yourself. Please, _usarme_ 1.”

Brian gently uncurled his hand as Jonny began to list forward as much as he could with how he was speared to the wall. As he cautiously pulled his hand out of his pet he got a low whimper and hoarse begs against it. He couldn’t resist chuckling at how desperate Jonny was to keep his fist in him.

He moved his own hips to brace Jonny’s against the wall as he brought his slick and cum covered hand up to trace Jonny’s lips. There was no resistance when he started to feed his fingers to the first mate one by one.

Slowly, dragging down at an angle so Jonny was sure to get the scrapping flare of pain he knew he loved, he began to pull the knife out of his hands. A quick glance was all he needed to tell that his hands were mangled and it was luck alone that had prevented him from pulling them straight off the knife.

Disappointing to be sure, but he supposed he should have expected it with how hard and far he’d pushed the other.

Still, Jonny hadn’t tapped out yet and he did have other plans…

“Touch yourself for me, _a grá 1; mo chroí1,” _ he growled against Jonny’s neck.

As Jonny’s red, dripping hands came down shakingly he began pressing gentle, barely-there kisses along his neck. He pulled back his finger and tilted his hand so that Jonny could lap against his palm.

“Wanna _tocate, mi rey_ 1, please.” 

Jonny’s right hand stopped to hover just over Brian’s head. Brian could see his arms trembling with the effort to hold it up. Meanwhile, his left dropped down and he could feel the slight change of pressure as Jonny pressed it between them.

He hummed for a moment, drawing a gasping moan from Jonny as the vibration of his lips teased against his neck.

“You gonna play with my hair or not, _a grá 1?” _

Jonny sighed as he tangled his hand in Brian’s curls as best he could.

“Come on, _mo peata_ 1. Make yourself feel good for me.”

Brian desperately wished he could still taste the salt of Jonny’s tears as he kissed them away from his face. Jonny was crying just as much as he was moaning. Brian was fairly certain he wasn’t going to actually be able to get himself off with how fucked up his hand was. Given that he couldn’t feel Jonny tugging at his hair even though he had a hand in it, he was honestly kinda surprised his hands were still working well enough to do anything.

A dark part of him was still singing in pleasure over the way Jonny was crying completely at his mercy.

He shifted to gently thrust his tongue back into the first mate’s mouth as he brought the hand down to wrap around Jonny’s. Carefully he used it to guide three of Jonny’s fingers and two of his own into his cunt and began working them against his g-spot.

He forced Jonny’s mouth to open wider and carefully slid his other hand up to wrap loosely around his throat. Jonny was moaning louder as he began fucking his tongue in and out of his mouth. He was leaning forward into Brian’s grip even though he was being so good and letting Brian control what he got in his cunt.

Brian briefly tightened his grip until Jonny was silently gasping, his hips working against their fingers of their own accord. He pulled back and held Jonny there, his own eyes half-lidded as he watched his love struggle.

Just as Jonny’s eyes began to flutter in that tell-tale sign that he was close to passing out, Brian abruptly pulled his hand out and let go of his throat. He stepped back; looked over Jonny’s blood-covered form possessively as his eyes flew open wide and a whine escaped his half-crushed throat.

“Keep fucking yourself,” Brian snapped to the gasping breaths.

He didn’t bother looking at Jonny again as he turned and made his way to the chest at the foot of his bed. Opening it, he rummaged around for a moment, tossing a few items onto the bed without looking. Finally finding what he wanted, he rose back up and let the lid fall shut with a crash.

Crossing the room in three large strides, Brian dropped to his knees in front of Jonny making sure to flash him a cruel smile as he did so.

He roughly pulled Jonny’s hips towards him and tugged his fingers out only to press and curl Jonny’s thumb into his palm. Carefully so he didn’t hurt him further, Brian guided his hips up enough and pushed Jonny’s hand into his cunt.

The choked gasp Jonny let out had him moaning himself and he gently began using Jonny’s hand to fuck him.

Once Jonny seemed to have caught the rhythm he wanted him fucked with he let go of his hand and ordered him to keep fucking himself.

The sob he got in response wasn’t quite coherent enough to consider it a “yes sir,” but Brian was fairly confident that that was the intent.

Dragging his fingers through the mess covering Jonny’s thighs, he pressed a leg back up towards the wall. Once he was pleased with how coated they were, he moved back and gently began teasing against Jonny’s asshole.

It took less time than he expected before he was able to press a finger in up to the first knuckle.

He pressed a kiss against Jonny’s thigh and began working more marks into the skin leading towards his cunt as he began thrusting his finger in. Slowly he worked Jonny open to the same pace that he’d made Jonny fuck himself with.

Once he was able to sink two fingers in all the way without issue he pulled them both out and pulled back again. Grabbing Jonny’s wrist he tugged Jonny’s hand fully out as well.

He picked the plug he’d grabbed earlier back up and ground it roughly into Jonny’s cock before sliding it into his cunt and fucking him with it until he was moaning and trying to chase it. Smirking, he pulled it back out and trailed it against Jonny’s skin as he slid it back to press into his ass.

Pinning each of his legs splayed wide, Brian drew close enough that each open and close of his lips would tease Jonny’s cock and growled out, “you’re going to come again on nothing but my mouth and maybe I’ll consider letting you have something in your cunt again, slut.”

Before Jonny was able to so much as moan in response, he descended on him. Licking, biting, sucking; Brian worked Jonny over with his mouth as roughly as he could, leaning into the part of himself that took far more pleasure than he would ever be comfortable with in the blood dripping from _his_ Jonny.

He continued without letting up for even a moment until Jonny was coming again with a wail, coating Brian’s face with his cum.

He didn’t let up as Jonny came down either, waiting to see if he was going to call it or not. When Jonny went limp under his tongue and just kept moaning he finally pulled back, raising as he did so.

Jonny was a beautiful mess.

His mouth was hanging open. His eyes were completely unfocused. His throat was purple in a perfect ring that matched Brian’s hand. His chest was barely heaving as he tried to breathe with a sword through his chest, still sending blood dripping down his torso. His arms hung limp, dripping blood from his mangled hands onto the floor. His legs were still held up, his knees touching the wall. His thighs were a molten mass of black and blue, red and purple. His cunt gaping above the shimmering gold of the plug in his ass.

Brian stepped forward, wrapping an arm around his waist to take his weight before slowly beginning to pull the sword from his not-quite corpse.

The sound Jonny made as he did so was more distressed than hurt. 

“Shh. I’ve got you, _a grá 1 mo chroí1. _ I’ve got you.”

After several long moments of stillness save for the grating slide of steel and the twisted cry emanating from Jonny, the sword came free.

Brian tossed it to the side without bothering to look. It’d done its job and would need to be cleaned and polished, but that could wait. He had a partner to finish off.

He gathered Jonny into his arms and walked over to the bed, settling them so that his own spread legs kept Jonny’s legs open. He braced himself against the bed and wrapped an arm around Jonny to hold him up against himself.

He picked up one of the items he’d tossed on the bed earlier and gently rolled each of Jonny’s nipples in turn before twisting the clamps on and tugging at the chain connecting them.

Jonny’s moan was barely audible as he tried to press his chest into the harsh bites.

Next, Brian picked up a large dildo that was nearly as wide as his own fist. Normally he wouldn’t risk trying to get Jonny to take it no matter how much he enjoyed to sight of it fucking a bulge into his stomach, but Jonny had just come several times on a fist so he thought he could take the risk for once.

Slowly, he pressed it into Jonny’s cunt, tugging it back out after the first few inches to tease around his cock with the head instead. He dragged it back down and pressed it a few inches in only to tug it out and tease Jonny’s cock with it again.

Over and over he did this until Jonny’s whines and whimpers grew audible again.

Finally, as Jonny was starting to sob again, Brian thrust the dildo as far in as it would go all at once, earning himself a yelp that faded into a moan.

He pulled it out and thrust it in with the same force a few times enjoying both the sight of Jonny’s stomach bulging as his cunt tried to take the too large cock and the increasingly pained cries echoing in his ear.

When he was pleased with how desperate Jonny sounded, he pressed it in until Jonny actually cried and twisted as though he was trying to get away. He then picked up the last item he’d tossed on the bed: an ornate silver dagger.

He pinched his fingers around Jonny’s cock and turned the vibrations high and on a random pattern as he placed it against the first mate's throat.

“You’re going to cum for me one more time and then I’ll slit your pretty little throat.”

The moan Jonny let out then was desperate and pleading.

Brian hid a smile in his hair as he stayed like that. He wasn’t going to move and Jonny was exhausted enough that he wasn’t able to. Jonny was going to get off one last time for him just like this. Bleeding and sore, his mouth the only hole he had left open and only so Brian could listen to the pretty sounds he made as he sobbed his way to a fifth orgasm. A blade at his throat, not a threat but a _promise_.

He’d already come four times so it took a good long while before he began to really shake apart for Brian. Nearly forty minutes of panting, sobbing, moaning, whimpering as he tried to come again for him before he finally began tensing as he neared the edge.

This was when Brian finally deigned to begin helping him along.

He gently rolled Jonny’s pretty little cock between his fingers, turning the vibrations down a touch but changing it to a constant buzz that had Jonny weakly trying to buck against his hand.

With the promise of a knife against his throat it only took a few more minutes before Jonny was cumming with a whimper, going completely limp against Brian’s chest.

As soon as he was confident he wouldn’t be cutting off his love’s peak, Brian slid the dagger across his throat so that he began bleeding out.

_“Mar sin foirfe agus maith dom, mo ghrá. Rinne tú chomh maith, ghlac tú gach rud a thug mé duit chomh maith. Cuireann tú áthas orm mo chroí, mo chuisle, mo shíorghrá 1.” _

He didn’t care if Jonny couldn’t understand him. He didn’t care if he’d just killed him. Jonny had been so _good_ for him and he loved him _so much_. He was going to enjoy the chance to tell him while he could.

As Jonny’s body collapsed back against him, its death throes done, Brian tilted his head back to gently kiss his forehead and then lips.

When he got no response he knew it was safe to let Jonny go. 

There was no real way of telling how long it’d take for him to revive, so Brian would have to be quick. With Jonny deep in the clutches of death he should have time to clean them both up as well as change the sheets if not clean up the wall.

Regardless, he was going to do his best to make sure Jonny came back to him cradled in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
>   1. _péiste leabhar_ -> Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge meaning"bookworm"
>   2. _a grá_ -> Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge meaning "my love"
>   3. _(mo) peata_ -> Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge meaning "(my) pet", I fucked up and it should be _(a) peata_ since Brian is addressing Jonny
>   4. _mi rey_ -> Spanish meaning "my king", for Jonny also carries the connotation of protector and master
>   5. _bréagán_ -> Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge meaning "toy", Brian is basically calling Jonny his fucktoy here
>   6. _rúnsearc_ -> Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge meaning "secret love", this is a passionate way of saying beloved, for Brian this is one of the most emotionally/intimate things he could call a partner
>   7. _"Te amo, mi rey, mi master. Quiero ser bueno. Gracias. Please lastima me. Por favor take my vida to pleasure yourself. Please, usarme.”_ -> Spanglish, essentially means "I love you, my king, my master. I want to be good. Thank you. Please hurt me. Please take my life to pleasure yourself. Please use me." Jonny's partly using Spanish as a shield to pretend he's not admitting that Brian already has his heart, and partly fucked out enough that he's not fully processing that words are translations. For example, _lastima_ and "hurt" have very different connotations _(lastima_ is normally translated as "shame" or "pity"), so Jonny's fucked out enough that he's not bothering with translating the connotations. 
>   8. _mo chroí_ -> Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge meaning "my heart", I fucked up and this should be _a chroí_ since Brian is addressing Jonny.
>   9. "Wanna _tocate, mi rey,_ please." -> Spanglish meaning "wanna touch you, my king, please."
>   10. _"Mar sin foirfe agus maith dom, mo ghrá. Rinne tú chomh maith, ghlac tú gach rud a thug mé duit chomh maith. Cuireann tú áthas orm mo chroí, mo chuisle, mo shíorghrá."_ Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge meaning "So perfect and good for me, my love. You did as well, you took everything I gave you as well. You make me happy my heart, my pulse, my everlasting love." 
> 
> If I missed/forgot any translations feel free to let me know and I'll add them. I know I'm bad about translating the Spanish a lot and I wouldn't be surprised if I missed some of the Gaeilge as well.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
>  ❤️️ = I love this story!  
>  😳 = this was hot!  
>  💐 = thank you for sharing this  
>  🍵 = tea spilled  
>  🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
>  🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
>  😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
>  😢 = you got me right in the feels  
>  🤯 = mind blown  
>  🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
>  😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?  
>  (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code)
> 
> 



End file.
